stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Party School
Party School is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season. Tagline First sent to reinforce Deep Space I-94, the is facing a pirate problem different from what they have faced so far. Upon arresting the pirates, they realize that they came into our universe by accident. Summary Act One Her Eminence was contacted by an Hydran viscount to reinforce the garrison of Deep Space I-94 five hours before the pirates are due to arrive. The starbase reports that the pirates are actually flying freighters and that they are fighting each other. Red alert has been called and the attack fighters are dispatched. Also, scanning of the area for the debris has been undertaken and they have determined that Cargoship A380 has fired first. Even though one of the ships supposedly came from the Mirror Universe, they still are to disable the ships, even if they just shot at each other, oblivious of external intervention. Act Two Rolindra asked Relm how they could take down a freighter's impulse drive without plasma torpedoes while the others kept firing disruptors at the shields of the freighter in hopes of bringing the shields down. While still focused on beating each other down, Neleras intercepts their communications, turning around childish accusations of obstruction. The pilots of the fighters then focus their fire in order to take down the weapons arrays of the ships involved. Once Cargoship A380 disabled, the redshirts, led by Ilyana, begin to be beamed so that they can search for the captain as well as arrest it. Act Three Upon interrogating the commanding officer of Cargoship A380, they realize that they meant to capture a freighter full of alcohol back in the mirror universe. Also, Rihanna mused about university being the most pleasant time in one's life. She discusses visions of higher education with the rest of the Triple-E Senates in their cabin. Upon analyzing the logs, they realized that they were commissioned by the student body to resupply schools back in their own universe, especially Nouratalia State University. The school in question was known for their partying habits; they inform the Viscount of this information. Act Four The viscount wasn't surprised that they picked on No Change; the cargo manifest contained only alcoholic beverages, like mead, beer and wine. Zama asked, on behalf of Her Eminence, two dozen kegs of wine, with Terenar ordering a keg of mead and Otto Mann requesting beer from the Hydrans. The Triple-E Senates activate an holographic program that closely resembled the actual campus of Nouratalia State University, holding a "stoplight party" in it. They began to play their rock and roll music as they see some Hydran students drink through their contraptions, forcing the activation of S'arah's EMH. Act Five After the intoxicated, holographic student is treated by the EMH, Rihanna and her band takes on requests for encores, like Battle at the Grave of Thoughts, as well as Lagrangian. Also, Rakelli asks the holograms, saying that their professors give them easy exams and that it came from the logs of their alcohol supplier. Neleras finds out that the pirates were actually supplying two universities rather than one. Then Brianna Reiss reminisces about her experience as an academic as well as her cheating career, including her passage in the U-9 Cheater Confederation and her influences as a cheater, like Madoor. Background This episode is partly inspired by a generic mission in the video game , most commonly associated with beginner, generic missions of the Hydran Royal Navy and the Federation Starfleet, called Bully. External link *Party School on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes